Together - Peter Pevensie
by coralgrimeess
Summary: -"When love and skill work together, expect a masterpiece"- Alexandra and Lucy Valelly have no family left. They've been living with Mrs Macready and Professor Kirke for 2 years, and when The Pevensies come to stay at the house with them, things take an unexpected turn... into a wardrobe.
1. Prologue

Alexandra Valelly and her younger sister Lucy used to live with their mother, father and older brother. But he and their father move away because apparently 'it's for the best' and a few years later when their mother unfortunately dies, the girls are sent to live with Mrs Macready.

After 2 years of living with her and professor Kirke, three kids are brought to stay in the house - Peter, Susan and Edmund, and after Lucy discovers a new land in the back of a wardrobe these five kids are forced into a world where everyone depends on them.

**Please comment and vote if you like itttt :) I'm not sure what people will think because Lucy isn't a Pevensie ? but I thought I'd give it shot anyway ️ ️**


	2. 1 - Mrs Macready

My chestnut hair battled with the wind as I tried to hold Lucy's hand and all of our bags at the same time. We were walking to the entrance of the train station waiting to travel to a new house where we would live, I guess we were basically being adopted, mum died a few days ago and to say I'm upset would be an understatement, and Lucy's even worse.

We knew it was coming, I mean she was ill for years and a few nights ago it finally got the better of her. One evening the doctors said she wasn't doing well and after I heard that I just mentally prepared myself.

I also had to have serious talk with Lucy and she cried herself to sleep in my arms when she realised what was going to happen.

So now it's just us two girls left, dad and my older brother moved away when I was about 9 and I'm 13 now. I miss them so much, my brother was everything to me, he would look after me, make me laugh and hold me when I had bad dreams.

I don't think he wanted to leave but our parents said it was for the best and he knew he had to. If I'm honest I have absolutely no idea why they moved, I don't even think mum and dad divorced, they just left and I was broken.

People keep just leaving me and now all I have left is Lucy. She's 8 but incredibly strong, and I love her to pieces, I know she'll never leave me.

She tells me everything and anything and we can talk for hours. She brings out my inner child and I always have so much fun around her.

She seems to just have a way of always being energetic and happy, and it's completely contagious.

We'd made it into the station, and after I wrestled with all the bags and everything in them to find the tickets we finally boarded the train.

We found a carriage that was empty and settled down, Lucy wrested her head sleepily on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her, closing my eyes.

...

I opened my eyes and groaned, realising we were nearly there. I gently shook Lucy awake and waited for the train to come to a halt.

I grabbed Lucy's hand and strode past the crowds of people and got out of the building.

I looked around and saw a women, reasonably old, sitting in a black carriage with a horse in front of it.

"Excuse me are you Mrs Macready?" I asked politely

"Yes, are you the Vallely sisters?" She replied

"Yes ma'am" Lucy said sweetly, as she squeezed my hand

"Right well put your bags on here, and we can leave"

I did as she said and helped Lucy onto the carriage as I settled next to her.

After about 20 minutes we arrived at a massive house, it could probably pass as mansion.

I jumped down lifting Lucy afterwards and Mrs Macready took a couple of our bags and we took the rest.

The door opened and revealed a beautiful hallway, with expensive statues, amazing paintings and a big stair case.

Lucy and I followed Mrs Macready upstairs taking in the wonderful surroundings, we were sharing a room so we dropped all the bags and flopped onto a bed.

"This is your room, no food or drink, no shoes and you're to be in bed by 9 o'clock" she said plainly

I thanked her as she left and smiled at Lu knowing this wasn't as bad as we thought.

...

PLEASE TELL ME IF U LIKED ITTT ? I'm not sure whether to carry on so follow and comment!


	3. 2 - The Pevensies

The morning sunlight shone through the curtains and blinded me as I opened my hazel eyes.

I sat up and looked around, my eyes landing on a sleeping Lucy. She looked so peaceful with her short auburn hair spread out on the pillow and her usually blue eyes covered by her tired eyelids.

We've lived here for about 2 years now and we're completely settled in, and although it's not our old house I guess it's kind of starting to feel like home and everything feels just about normal.

I glanced at the clock, it was half past eight and it wasn't like I was going to fall back to sleep, so I swung my tanned legs over the side of the bed and stood up, wincing as the cold wooden floor made contact with my warm feet.

I made my way over to the wardrobe opposite the two beds, and searched for some clothes.

I pulled out a navy blue blouse, a black silky skirt and I put my chestnut hair into a messy bun.

Once I was dressed I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen and dining room area to see Professor Kike at the table with a mug in his hand.

He looked at me as I walked in "Good morning Alexandra" he greeted

"Morning" I replied, shuffling over to the cupboards to get some breakfast

"Is Lucy not awake yet?"

"No, she's really tired after yesterday, we were out for ages" I chuckled

I'd always liked professor Kirke, he was so kind and I felt like he actually cared about us, not like Mrs Macready who just gave us place to stay and didn't even look at us if we walked passed her.

Speaking of the devil, she walked in. "Ah Alexandra you're up, I was looking for you both to inform you that we have some people coming stay with us, they're evacuees from the war and I was asked if I could look after them"

"Oh, so like children? We aren't going to the have little kids running around the place are we?" I huffed.

"I've been told that there's three of them and they're all teenagers, they're The Pevensie family" she replied plainly

As I sat down at the table, Lucy trudged in.

"Morning Lu"

She gave me a tired smile, "Why didn't you stay in bed for a bit longer? You were exhausted last night"

She yawned "I know but I heard people up so I thought I come and join"

She sat next to me and continued "So what's this about people coming to stay?"

Mrs Macready answered her "some evacuees are staying with us, three teenagers, I'm about to leave to pick them up, when I get back I expect your bedroom to be completely clean, and you need to sort out the the other two rooms as well"

She didn't give us a chance to reply before she walked out of the room.

"Oh my gosh Alex this is so exciting! We're going to have friends to play with" she exclaimed

At first the thought of new people coming to live with us wasn't very appealing, but when Lucy put it like that I guess it would be quite nice, it does get quite lonely around here, and I mean it's not like there isn't enough space, this house is massive.

"Get something to eat and and then we can get started on the rooms" I said getting up to wash my plate and cup.

"Ok, do think I should wear my dress? You know the really nice with the flowers? I want to make a good first impression" she wondered

I giggled at her, she's exactly like mum was. Always wanting to look nice and please people, although I was completely opposite to them. I didn't give a crap what people thought of me.

...

I breathed a sigh of relief as I closed the door of the guest bedroom, both of them were completely cleaned and ready for the new people.

I looked at Lucy who had just shut the other door "Well done, we're finished we can relax now"

She look up at me with the same look of relief that masked my face "Mrs Macready will be back soon as well" I said

"Hey Alex?" She asked

I hummed in reply "What's in there?" She said as she pointed towards a door opposite one of the grand paintings on the wall.

I've never been in there before but I've always wondered what lied behind that wooden door.

"I have no idea, we can have a look?"

She nodded eagerly and stood up speed walking to the door, I followed and reached for the handle, it slowly clicked open.

Just as it started to squeak and the plain walls were being revealed, the edge of a wardrobe came into view but suddenly the front door slammed shut, and my reflexes made me pull the door closed and jump away from it.

"Macready must be home then" I mumbled in shock

"Come on let's go and meet them!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs, her flowery dress that she ended up wearing, flowing in the process.

I stumbled down the stairs still being pulled by Lucy's surprisingly strong force "Lu slow down I'm going fall!" I gasped

But I as I looked up I was met with three pairs of eyes looking right at me, Mrs Macready wasn't in the room.

"Umm hi?" I mumbled as Lucy was beaming up at them, they all smiled

"I'm Lucy, and this is Alex" she greeted and pushed me forward, I looked at the three of them, the shortest was a boy around my age I think, he had dark hair and freckles scattered over his cheeks.

Next to him was a girl, also with dark hair, she looked a bit older than me and was defiantly taller. The last was another boy, he was obviously the oldest and he had golden hair that swept perfectly across his head and just below were a pair of beautiful blue eyes that stared directly into mine.

I realized we'd been looking at each other for a while and he finally spoke up and said "Hi, I m Peter" he reached for my hand and I shook his politely, I was defiantly blushing though.

I could see Lucy grinning at me out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm Susan and this is Edmund" the girl said and pointed to her other brother, I smiled at them and said "You can take your bags up to the guest rooms, I'm guessing you boys want to share and Susan you can have your own"

They nodded and me and Lucy helped them up with their bags leading the way to their rooms.

...

Hiiiiii that was a bit longer than the first one :) please follow and review if you like it! and here's Alex's outfit: chapter/set?id=145228330


	4. 3 - One Game at a Time

Here's the link for Alex's outfit ️

chapter/set?id=148778317

The rain heavily patted on the windows that we all glumly stared out of.

We had planned to play outside today but because of the stupid weather, all we could do was sit around bored, listening to Susan reading out extremely long words from a random dictionary and expecting us to guess what they mean.

"Gastrovascular" Here we go again...

"I have no idea and I don't care" I said plainly

"Oh come on please, Peter?" She asked hopefully

"Um is it Latin?" He replied boredly

"Yes" she said

"Is it Latin for worst game ever?" I said smugly

That caused Peter and Edmund to laugh and Susan to slam the dictionary shut in frustration, "Well what do you want to do then?" She asked with annoyance laced in her voice.

We started to think of good game to play, and I looked over at Lucy who was perched on the window sill looking pitifully out of the raindrop covered glass, "Got any ideas Lu?" I asked

"Can we play hide'n'seek?" She said standing up with hopeful eyes

"Guys?" I checked

"But we're already having so much fun" Peter said sarcastically

I giggled along with Lucy and Edmund

"Oh come on really?" Susan asked

Peter stood up " 5-!"

Me, Edmund and the girls shot up from our seats and ran out of the room desperately looking for a place to hide.

I ran past Ed and Susan following Lucy, she went to the door that we were looking at earlier and opened it, "Lucy what are you doing?!" I asked worriedly

"Relax Allie, he'll never find me in here" she replied calmly, shutting the door

I huffed and scurried around looking for somewhere, I finally went into the room diagonally opposite where Lucy went and sat behind chester draws.

I could her footsteps getting closer and I held my breath when they entered the room slowly, suddenly I felt warm breath on my neck and arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling my up.

I yelped surprised and fell back into the arms that were still locked around my body, I recovered and spun around meeting a pair of beautiful blue eyes "Found you" he said softly with a smirk

I blushed at how close we were but found myself getting lost in his warm blue orbs that stared directly into my own hazel ones.

Before we could do anything Lucy burst out the door out of breath "it's alright! It's alright! I'm back, I'm ok!" She exclaimed

Me and Peter moved apart and looked at each other confused, he led me out of the room to where Lucy stood.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked her

"What's going on?" Edmund asked as he comes out from behind a curtain

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" She replied amazed

"That's basically the whole idea of the game Lu" I told her still completely confused about what was happening

"But I've been gone for hours" she said slowly

Susan came into the hall way as well "does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore" Peter told her

...

Knock knock knock

We were standing in the mysterious room that I've wondered about since we moved here.

Although I never thought we'd be knocking at the back of a wardrobe, expecting to find a snowy woodland, that Lucy had so carefully explained.

"The only wood in here is the back of wardrobe" Susan said with frown hung on her face

Peter stepped forward "one game at a time Lu"

I backed him up finishing "yeah, we don't all have your imagination"

We started heading towards the door leaving a stunned Lucy, until she exclaimed "but i wasn't imagining!"

"That's enough Lucy" I said sternly, I was starting to get frustrated, how could she show me up like this?

Peter put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down a bit, and I softened as soon as felt his touch.

"I wouldn't lie about this" she continued

"well I believe you" Edmund told her stepping forward

"You do?" her features relaxed

"Well yeah of course, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" he replied with a smirk

Peter moved passed me glaring at his younger brother "oh would you just stop?"

A look of hurt flashed Edmunds face

"You just have to make everything worse don't you?" Peter pressed

"It was just a joke" Edmund defended

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

Edmund lost it and shouted "just shut up! you think you're dad but you're not" harshly in his older brother's face, and ran out the room

"Well that was nicely handled" Susan said glaring at Peter and followed Edmund

Peter was left standing there in silence next to me, until Lucy spoke up "but, it really was there"

I was so annoyed at her at this point for ruining everything that I just snapped "oh would you just give it a rest Lucy?! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have had this argument but just like always you can't keep your little mouth shut and stop being a stupid child!"

Lucy stood there with tears welling up in her eyes, and then Peter said "ok that's enough, I thought I just established that shouting at your younger sibling doesn't work"

I just huffed and walked out of the room as I heard Peter faintly say something to Lucy before coming with me.

Hey guyyys! i hope you liked the chapter :) please review and tell me if you liked it cuz im really not sure if i want to carry on :/


	5. 4 - Hence the Weeping

"Alex! Alex? Are you in there?" Lucy laid her eyes on me, sitting on Peter's bed, opposite him and ran over

"It's there, it's there, it's really there!" she shouted excitedly whilst jumping on me

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused

Just then Susan walked in rubbing her eyes tiredly, "she came in asking where you were"

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" Lucy exclaimed

"You were probably dreaming Luce" I groaned

"But I haven't! I saw Mr Tumnus again and this time Edmund went too" she replied a matter of factly

We all look at Edmund who's sitting on the bed with an almost worried look covering his features

"You- you saw the faun?" Asked Peter

He hesitantly shook his head

"Welllll he didn't actually go there with me" Lucy answered for him, she then turned around and looked at him confused and carried on "What were you doing Edmund?"

I raise my eyebrows at him waiting for an answer "I was just playing along, sorry I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending" he says smirking

Lucy had tears streaming down her and face and scampered out of the room "Luce wait a minute!" I shouted following, Susan right behind me and then Peter.

By the time I caught up to her she was hugging the Professor's waist still crying "Lucyyy" I groaned

Before I could say anything else Mrs Macready walked towards us tying her robe and muttering "you children are one step away from sleeping in the stabl-" she stopped when she saw professor Kirke

"Oh professor I'm so sorry I told them you are not to be disturbed" she said

"It's alright Mrs Macready I'm sure there's and explanation but first of all I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate" he replied nicely, passing Lucy to her.

Peter grabbed mine and Susan's wrists and tried to pull us away but Professor caught us saying "Not so fast" I huffed, all I wanted was to go bed but no no. Thanks Lucy.

...

We were standing in front of Kirke's desk whilst he was making a drink

"You seem have to upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper" said professor Kirke

"We're very sorry sir, it won't happen again" Peter politely responded and tried pulling us away again but I stepped away saying "Its Lucy again sir"

"The weeping girl" he said without looking up, "Yes, she's upset"

"Hence the weeping" I rolled my eyes

"I-it's nothing, we can handle it" Peter said uncertainly

The professor looked at me "mm I can see that" I huffed

I looked at Peter for a while before turning "She thinks she found a magical land, in the upstairs wardrobe" that caught Kirke's attention, he shot his head up for his drink and stood up walking towards us

"What did you say?"

"The wardrobe upstairs" said Susan

"You know the one in that room, that's always locked and Lucy keeps trying to discreetly ask you about it " I added

He nodded and waited for me to carry on "Well she thinks she found a forest inside the wardrobe in there"

Susan and Peter sat down on the sofa whilst I lent against the book case near them

"She won't stop going on about it" Susan said frustrated

He looked at us in disbelief and asked "what was is it like?"

"Like talking to a lunatic" I chuckled to him, picking up a book and looking at it

He rolls his eyes at me and says "no no no no not her, the forest"

"Your not saying you believe her?" Asked Peter bewildered

"Well you don't?"

"Well of course not, I mean logically it's impossible" replied Susan

"What do they teach in schools these days" he muttered

"Well you know Math, English, the scientific definition of science" I said sarcastically, not looking up from the book still placed in my hands

Peter smiled at me, "Edmund said they were only pretending" he said

"And he's usually the more truthful one is he?" Professor asked

"No, this would be the first time" he said slowly

"But it's not the first time me and Luce have played an imagining game" I added setting the book back and coming over to them

"But she's never lied has she, and it only lasts a couple of hours" he said

"Well I guess" I agreed

"Well if she's not mad, and she's not lying then logically, you much assume she's telling the truth" he replied emphasising 'logically' and putting a pipe in his mouth

"So your saying we should just believe her?" I asked

"She's you sister isn't she? Your a family" he paused and I looked at Peter

"you might just try acting like one" he scolded

...

Sorry that was kinda boringggg :( I promise they'll go to narnia in the next chapter, I just wanted to upload something :) Follow and review!


	6. 5 - You've Got To Be Joking

Alex's outfit ㈇3 chapter/set?id=149548295

Alex's POV

The sun was out today. Finally. And we were making the most of it

I was currently standing behind Edmund waiting for Peter to bowl the ball

Susan was standing further away ready to chase it, and Lucy was sat peacefully reading a book under a tree.

It was perfect. I had longed for times like this for ages, Lucy had as well. Ever since we moved here, we'd basically been outsiders, even at school.

I mean we had some friends and knew a few people, but it wasn't like our old life.

When I was younger and Dad and my brother were still around, we'd play games like this in our big garden all the time and we'd have our friends over as well which made even better.

I snapped out of the wonderful memories as I heard Peter attempt to be a commentator "Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!"

He threw it and it hit Edmund's leg

"Ow!" he exclaimed

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream" Peter said sarcastically

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Ed wined

"I thought you said it was a kid's game" I threw back at him

"Besides" Susan added "We could all use the fresh air"

"It's not like there isn't air inside" Edmund mumbled

"Are you ready?" Peter cut in, getting ready to throw

"Are you?" Edmund shot back

Peter threw the ball and Edmund hit it with the bat as hard as he could.

Unfortunately for us, his aiming was a little off and the ball went flying through the expensive stained glass window.

Then all we heard was a rather loud crash on the inside.

...

We were standing in front of the object Edmund had hit, it turned out to be the metal solider statue in the study, it was completely broken on the floor now with parts of it spread all over the floor.

"Well done Ed" Peter said bitterly

"You bowled it" Edmund responded desperately

"What on earth is going on?" We heard from the hall ways

"Macready!" I whisper-yelled "We have to hide"

We all ran out of the room in a frenzy.

"No no back back back" Edmund said going a different way

Lucy went in front and started to lead us to where the bedrooms are, "Lu where are you going?" I asked alarmed

"Just follow me" she replied not stopping

We reached our rooms and Lucy headed towards the wardrobe one, "not this bloody room again" I huffed

"oh come on" Peter said from behind me as he nudged me forward with his hands on my waist.

I kind of liked the feeling of his hands on me and when he took them off to open the door I found myself almost missing his touch

I snapped out of it as we entered the room, Edmund ran towards the wardrobe and opened it

"Oh you've got to be joking" Susan said

Peter just guides us all into the wardrobe, and when we were all in he peeked through the crack until we all started to realize the clothes cupboard was a lot more spacious than we expected.

I kept shuffling back with everyone and Peter just behind me.

"Get back!"

"My toe!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Move back"

"Will you stop shoving?" Peter shouted except just as the words came out of his mouth he fell onto his bum.

Unfortunately I was in front of him and found myself falling and landing on his lap.

I felt his arms instinctively go around me and I turned round to face him

I looked at him before I realized where I was "oh my gosh I'm so sorry" I exclaimed blushing as I scrambled to my feet.

"It's okay don't worry" he chuckled standing up as well

I walked forward but I gasped when I was suddenly hit with freezing cold air and lots and lots of snow.

Susan followed me "impossible" she said in disbelief

"Don't worry I'm sure it's just your imagination" Lucy said cleverly

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it" I said feeling extremely guilty for not believing her, of course she wouldn't lie.

"No it wouldn't" she said but suddenly threw a snowball right at my face

I screamed and she laughed at me "but that might" she finished before picking up more snow

I did the same and so did the others. We were having great time lobbing snow at each other until Susan threw one at Edmund

"Ow!" He shouted rubbing his arm "stop it"

Peter walked up to him realising he'd lied, "you little liar" he said patronisingly

"Well you didn't believe her either" Edmund defended

"Apologise to Lucy"

Ed just looked at her

"Say your sorry" Peter raised his voice becoming angry

"Alright!" He gave in "I'm sorry" he said even quieter

"That's alright" Lucy forgave him "some little children just don't know when to stop pretending" she wittly replied

I giggled at her intelligence, as I walked behind her and put my hands on her shoulders

"Oh very funny" Edmund mumbles

Susan then stepped in "maybe we should go back"

"Well can't we at least look around" I suggested

Peter stepped forward making a final decision "I think Lucy should decide"

A massive smile made its way onto Lucy face "I'd like you all to meet Mr Tumnus"

"Well then Mr Tumnus it is" he said walking back into the wardrobe

"But we can't go hiking in the snow, dressed like this" said Susan

Peter then came out of the wardrobe with lots of fur coats "no, but I'm sure the professor won't mind us using these" he said whilst handing the coats out

"And if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe" I finished for him

Peter shoved the last coat to Edmund "but that's a girls coat!"

"I know"

...

HEYY I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like 5 years but I've bEEN SO BUSY AND IM STRESSED AF

Anyway there's the chapter hope u like it, follow and review if u do! ㈴3㈇7 please tell me what u think! if it's a crap story or u love it LET ME KNOWWW


	7. 6 - It's a Beaver

HELLO AGAIN

I'm sorrrryyyy, I don't even have a good reason for not updating in like a year, but I've been so busy and I don't know i didn't have time, but if anyone still reads this then here's chapter 6!

... ...

My cold feet trudged through the snow, whilst I looked around taking in this amazing place

We were all following Lucy, who was delighted to lead us through this wonderful land in which she seemed to know quite well.

I watched her as she aimlessly chatted away to Peter about god knows what, while he listened like the gentleman he was

I was happy that she was right, I acted wrongly towards her when I didn't believe her, trying to be all grown up

I think I was subconsciously trying to impress Peter, I didn't want him to see my childish side. I mean he's 17, I doubt he kids around anymore.

Because honestly, if it was just me and her there I would have just instinctively believed her - and that shouldn't change for some boy I've just met, no matter how gorgeous he is

But at the same time, can you blame me?

I mean a world inside a wardrobe?

To be honest I still think I'm dreaming

But Lucy knocked me out of my thoughts when she gasped

I looked up and saw we were walking towards a house with a bashed in door

Lucy scurried towards it and I went after her

"Lu!" I shouted

"Lucy what's going on?" I asked as I caught up to her

She stood in the door way of the house looking around it with a pained expression on her face "Who would do something like this?" She said sadly

I put my arm around her and pulled her into a side hug "is this Mr Tumnus' house?" I asked slowly

She just nodded and walked in as I followed and the other three came inside

Edmund stepped on broken picture of Tumnus' dad.

"Look" I said as I noticed a note pinned to the wall, I take it off "it says: Warrant of Arrest By Order of Her Majesty." I continued with a frown on my face

Peter comes up behind me and looks at it over my shoulder

He puts a hand on my waist (which inconveniently gives me butterflies) and reads the note

"The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."

It was silent for a minute while everyone took in what Peter just read out

"Okay am I the only one who's lost then?" I said completely confused

"That's not the point, we really should go back now" said Susan

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked sadly

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do." Susan replied

"You don't understand, do you? I'm the human!" Lucy exclaimed "She must have found out he helped me."

Edmund shifted uncomfortably

"Maybe we could call the police" Peter suggested

"Peter these are the police" I told him, then turned to Lucy "Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something" I said comfortingly

Edmund spoke up "Why? ... I mean, he's a criminal."

I glared at him

Suddenly we heard a "psst." from outside, but it was just a robin perched on a tree branch

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked quizzically

We carefully walked outside and watched the robin fly away.

There was a rustling around us, and we all looked around frightened.

Peter grabbed my hand as I grabbed Lucy's and she grabbed Susan's

The four of us huddled together, while Edmund stayed behind some way behind us, in suspense of what would appear

As the noise became louder I squeezed Peter's hand and tried to move impossibly closer to him

Then a beaver came sniffing its way around the corner

"It's a beaver" Lucy said surprised

Peter approached it, clicking his tongue

"Here boy...Here boy..." He said cautiously

Peter put down his hand and the beaver stared at it then sat upright

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want" it suddenly said

We all jumped in shock

I put my hand over my mouth and suppressed a laugh, this whole situation was just completely ridiculous

Peter's face had confusion and fear painted all over it "Sorry" he said quietly

The beaver walked forward to Lucy "Lucy Pevensie?" It asked

"Yes?" She replied as I walked over to Peter and smiled at him in reassurance

The beaver handed her a handkerchief

She looked at it and realised "Hey, that's the hanky I gave to Mr-"

"Tumnus" said the beaver at the same time

"He got it to me just before they took him"

"Is he alright?" She asked worried

Before he replied he whispered "Further in"

The Beaver scurried off. We were about to follow him when Susan grabbed Peter by the arm

"What are you doing?" She asked as if we were crazy

Edmund backs her up "She's right. How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun" Peter said shrugging

"He's a beaver...he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan exclaimed

The beaver came back "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. We were just talking" I told him

"Well that's better left for safer corners" he said and gestures for us to follow him

"He means the trees" Lucy said while she grabbed my hand and led me in the Beavers direction

I heard Susan huff and then her, Peter and Edmund started walking behind us as we all follow a taking beaver.

Please let me know what you think! I love the comments!


	8. 7 - Who's Aslan?

**Helloooo, sorry about the wait (again lol) but this is a longer chapter and should be more interesting! Hope you enjoy :)**

...

The sun was starting to set as we continued to walk through the beautiful scenery

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall" hurried Mr Beaver

We walked through the cliffs under a bridge and as we emerged, a beavers dam came into view. There was smoke coming from the chimney and it looked very homely

"Oh, blimey. Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup of rosy-lee!" Said Mr Beaver

"It's lovely!" Lucy exclaims

"Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know. Still got plenty of work to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is done" said Mr Beaver brushing off the compliment

We continued walking and approached the house, as we came closer I heard a female voice

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick. If I find out you've been with Badger again-" she stops as she sees the five of us and her facial expression changes to one of amazement

"Oh, those aren't Badgers. I never thought I would live to see this day!" She said delighted and then turned to Mr. Beaver

"Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" She complained

"I'd of given you a week if I thought it would've helped" the beaver answered honestly, I stifled a laugh.

"Come inside and we'll see if we can get you some food. And some civilized company" Mrs Beaver said nicely

I smiled at her gratefully as Mr. Beaver said "Now careful, watch your step" and lead us into their house

Lucy, Susan &amp; Peter follow Mrs. Beaver inside, I was behind Edmund and it confused me when he stopped and looked at two hills in the distance

"You okay Edmund?" I asked curiously, he'd been acting grumpier than usual since we've been in Narnia

He tore his eyes from the view to look at me and said "yeah" then Mr Beaver came up behind us "Enjoying the scenery, are we?"

Edmund looked startled, he glanced at me once more but then turned away and entered the house

I shrugged at Mr. Beaver and we both walked inside

I followed him into a lovely, homely room with a table in the middle and crackling fire. Everyone was sat down, and I went and sat in the spot between Peter and Lucy, as I sat Peter looked almost happy that I'd sat there and smiled at me.

I smiled back and said "So there isn't there anything we can do to help Mr Tumnus?"

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say" Mr Beaver says waiting for me to finish off his sentence, but I just stared at him blankly

"There's few who go through them gates that come out again" he finally said "oh goodness" I gulped "that doesn't sound good" I finished, giving Peter a look

Next to him Lucy was sat looking devastated, I don't blame her, I felt terrible and it wasn't even my fault

Mrs. Beaver lays down a plate in front of her "Fish and chips, dear."

"So that's it?" Peter chimed in "we just forget about Tumnus then?"

"Oh don't be silly dear, there's still hope. Lots of hope." Mrs Beaver insisted

"Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" Mr. Beaver joined in, then he lent forward and continued "Aslan is on the move."

We all just stared at him until Edmund questions "Who's Aslan?"

"Who's Aslan!" Mr Beaver bursts out while he laughs as if its the funniest thing he'd heard in a while "You cheeky little blighter!"

Okay now I was more confused than I was before, and by the looks on everyone's face, we all were.

Mrs. Beaver nudges her husband realising that we weren't joking

He stopped laughing and said in belief "You don't know, do you?

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long" I retorted

Mr Beaver looked perplexed "Well he's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer" he enthused "the real king of Narnia!"

"He's been away for a long while" Mrs Beaver added

"But he just got back! And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!" he carried on

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy said shocked

"You're blooming joking!" Beaver gasped "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"I'm so confused right now" I mumbled with my face in my hands

Mr. Beaver composed himself and explained "Look... Aslan's return, Tummus' arrest, the secret police... It's all happening because of you!"

"What?" I said

"You're blaming us?" defended Susan

"No, Not blaming. Thanking you." Mrs Beaver assured

"There's...a prophecy" Beaver started "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know that doesn't really rhyme" Susan piped in

"Yeah you'd think they'd make it a bit more catchy if it's so important" I agreed with her

Peter and Lu laughed at me, but Beaver exclaimed "I know, but you're kind of missing the point!"

Mrs Beaver explained "It has long been foretold that three sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia"

"But there's only five of us, that would require six people" I said raising my eyebrow confused

"That's the catch" said Beaver "a few years ago the white witch captured one of the sons of Adam, the oldest one, to stop this from ever happening"

It suddenly dawned on me that there's three Pevensies and only two Vallelys. That means _we're _missing the sixth person.

Lucy looked at me wide eyed "is he talking about our brother Alex? Is he here, can we find him?!" she exclaimed starting to get excited

I just looked at Mr Beaver waiting for an answer "well?" I encouraged

"No" Beaver said sadly, Lucy's happy face slid away. It was like watching a puppy get kicked in the face

"He's not in Narnia, the story is he escaped and had to runaway so the witch couldn't get to him, we haven't heard of his return since"

I stood up shocked "Why wouldn't they tell me? He just moved away without an explanation!" Lucy put a hand on my shoulder trying comfort me but I shrugged it off and moved further from the table

"And now your telling me that it was because of a witch and a prophecy?!" I yelled at the Beavers "Alex please calm down" Lucy tried again

"No! Do you know how lost I was without him? I was heartbroken! We both were Lu, don't you remember? Where were they when mum died huh?! We should be with them right now, not with talking beavers in a magical land and a witch who supposedly took him!" I was getting really angry now, all this had just come crashing down on me, and the emotion of missing my brother was making it worse

I felt hands on my waist, and I was spun around to face Peter "Hey calm down, theres no point in getting so angry" I tried to get out of his grip "You don't understand Peter! This is ridiculous, I just miss him so much" My voice accidentally cracked at the last part and an unwanted tear was released from my eye

Before I could angrily wipe it away, Peter's thump gently did it and he was starting to calm me down

I gave in, and leaned my head on his shoulder while he embraced me

"Hang on a minute, so you think we're the ones?" Susan said

"Well you'd better be, because Aslan's already fitting out your army!" Beaver insisted

"Our army?" Lucy exclaimed "Wait a minute we can't be, I mean how would this work? There's only 5 of us"

"Look, it can still work without one of you, you five are actually strong enough to do this alone. You have the High King and High Queen of Narnia! With love and skill you can do anything and with Aslan backing you up, you can definitely save us!" Beaver said desperately

"Wait" I said and at the same time Peter said "What"

"Love?" I checked, "We don't have love" I said obviously "Or skill" I realised

Beaver was about to reply but Susan cut in "That does't matter, Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war, we're not staying"

"Yeah I think you've made a mistake" Peter joined in releasing me but keeping an arm round my waist, "We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley!" Susan yelled

The Beavers look at each other, "Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go." Susan said

"You can't just leave!" Beaver shouted upset

"He's right" Lucy pleads "We can at least try, we have to help Mr. Tumnus" I felt bad for her, she's right, we couldn't just go

"It's out of our hands. I'm sorry but it's time the five of us were getting home. Ed?" Peter concluded, and turned around looking for his brother

"Peter can we just think about this, I mean what if we are the ones and we can help everyone?" I suggested

He was about to reply but Susan stops him "Wait where's Edmund? He's not here" she notices

"Ed? ... I'm going to kill him" Peter growls

"You might not have to.. ... Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?" Beaver asked slowly

...

**Hope that was okay :) Please review and let me know what you think! :P**


	9. 8 - This is all your fault

**That was a quick update wasn't it ;) ENJOY!**

...

We all frantically ran out of the beavers' house in attempt to catch Edmund before he got into further trouble, he could be anywhere by now. He may have been here before but it would be impossible for him to know where he was going.

Nevertheless that didn't stop Peter from trying.

He continued to desperately run in the direction of the nearly filled in foot prints of his brother, shouting "Hurry" at us, but as we came up to the top of the hill you could only just make out his figure.

He was on his way to what I could only assume was the Witch's castle, it then became abundantly clear that we wouldn't get to him in time.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled in panic as we watched the ant sized figure disappear behind the large doors into the unknown depths of the ice castle.

"Shh! They'll hear ya!" Mr Beaver scolded

Peter suddenly snapped out of his frozen state and hectically started to run after Edmund but Mr Beaver grabbed him before he could get anywhere shouting "NO!"

"Get off me!" Peter screamed, I went up to them both "Peter calm down! stop panicking, we'll figure something out okay!" I said as he looked at me desperately with distraught eyes

"You're playing into her hands!" Beaver told him

"Well we can't just let him go!" Susan yelled back

"Well what are you gonna do huh? Follow him? Have a word with the witch and ask for him back yeah?" I screamed at her, she just scowled at me

"Oh and while your there you can ask her what happened to my brother!" I finished

"Stop being clever! He's not the main issue right now, I'm just worried about my own brother and I'm going to get him back!"

"You can't go in there, he's the bait! The Witch wants all of you!" Beaver shouted as he got in between us

"Why?" Peter asked confused

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill you!" Mr Beaver said obviously

Everyone just stopped and stared at the beaver in horror, Edmund was in a serious predicament now

"Well I guess that does make sense now" I said, mainly to myself, as I pieced everything together

Susan just turned to Peter "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" He replied very unimpressed

"Well none of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" she shouted

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" he retorted

"I didn't know what would happen...which is why we should've left while we still could!" She cried back

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled shutting them up, "This isn't going to help Edmund"

"She's right" Beaver agreed "Only Aslan can help your brother now"

Peter took one more look at the ice castle and declared "Then take us to him."

...

**Sorry that was short, hope it was okay but I wanted to update again! :)**


End file.
